


Sweater Meat

by intothecest



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Drabble, F/M, In My Head It's A Bit Pinecesty But Can Be Read As Purely Sibling, Mostly Dialogue, Post-Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothecest/pseuds/intothecest
Summary: Dipper realizes Mabel is using a phrase wrong.  Unfortunately, the right meaning is a little awkward to explain to his sister.





	Sweater Meat

“Hey, Dipper, look at this sweater I just made. What do you think?”

His eyes flashed up to his sister, then back. “Looks nice, Mabel.”

“No, come on, you barely looked up from your book. You never really look anymore. What do you think?”

“Fine…" He looked up again, really looking at the sweater. It was a warm purple color, and, as had been her recent trend, made of lighter material than she used to, hugging her form more tightly. "Okay, it looks nice, Mabel.”

“Nice? That's like the weakest compliment there is. Honestly, do you think it looks good? And, more importantly, does it accentuate the sweater meat?”

He was about to say, on a third glance, that it really did look good... the design was understated--for Mabel--a few stars and towards the bottom a design in darker purple that seemed to be in the silhouette of a crumbling castle, evoking being on a journey and finding something magical, just barely visible under the cover of night. But that thought fled his mind when he heard the last word escape his sister's lips. “…What?”

“The sweater meat? How's the sweater meat looking, Dipper? Do you think this shows it off?”

He felt his cheeks redden and looked away. “… Why are you asking me that? Do you even know what sweater meat is?”

“Yeah, me... I’m made of meat, and when I put me in a sweater, my figure becomes sweater meat.” 

Sometimes she was so innocent, Dipper thought. “Okay but… it specifically, means… you know…” He waved a hand generally in that direction. 

She looked down again, then up. “What?” Her eyes looked at him, wide, unsuspecting, but curious.

_How does she not get this?_ “…You know.”

Mabel shook her head, and it seemed to drag her shoulders along with it, which made certain parts of her upper body sway and bounce. For some reason her hands were behind her back, which made the swaying worse. 

“It means… it means…” Why couldn't he just say it?

“…Yes?”

His face now felt like it was on fire, right to the tips of his ears. “It means your boobs, Mabel! Are you happy? Sweater meat means your boobs!”

“Yup." She flashed a wide smile, flashing her braces, and then burst out laughing, doubling over in the process, then abruptly straightened. "That good enough?" Mabel's hands came from behind her, where she revealed her phone. A tinny giggle could be heard from the speaker. 

"What… Mabel, what is going on?”

“I’m talking with Candy back in Gravity Falls. She just bet me I couldn’t get you to talk about my breasts. Call you back in a bit, Candy.” She pressed the button to end the call. 

Dipper's hand smacked into his face before he even realized he was doing it, like it was magnetically attracted there by his embarrassment. “Oh, god, Mabel…” _Why?_ In what weird conversation would that even _come up_?

Now, once it was done, she had the grace to look a little guilty. “Sorry broseph, I’ll leave you to your book." She walked out of sight, then, a second later, she came back. "But the sweater itself looks good, right?”

He took a breath, his hand dropped from his face. “Yes.”

“And… the girls?” She shook her upper body again

His face, which seemed to be just cooling down to normal temperature, went red hot again. “Mabel!”

She disappeared again, mercifully without pressing him for her answer, leaving just a gleeful cackle in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my earliest Gravity Falls pieces (slightly edited since), just a fun scene I had in my head.


End file.
